Basic Arena
This is a huge coloseum that has that new colosseum smell. It is actually a living being that lets people battle inside it so that it can live. Basically the more battles the colosseum experiences the longer it'll live. There are walls all around but no ceiling. Beware of random events that'll happen like say... a meteor shower hits the arena. Only one random thing per battle shall happen and it shall be up to the person who started the battle to decide what it is. And it has to be a natural disaster like a tornado. Basic Arena battle 1 Hey! Angel here. I'm waiting for a battle. Who wants to battle? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) You're goin' down, Angel. -Creates a fire sword---Hero Forever 19:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Alright here goes! Oh and one more thing. In these battles everyone has a chance to battle it's not at all like Villains wiki where the battlers are chosen so expect to see multiple people fighting in this battle. That's the way it was done on Kirby Wiki. I prefer the Kirby wiki way than the villains wiki way because I get to train with more than one person. Anyways here goes! the air to create a water sword Well water beats fire hands down so... hyah! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Acetylene torch. -Fire sword clashes with water sword and doesn't go out. Steam rises.---Hero Forever 20:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Interesting. I think it's time for you to say hello to my little friends! many Rifle Waddle Dees Waddle Dees are from the Kirby series if you don't know. Waddle Dees. Hold your positions and fire when I say so! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Puts the sword away and pulls out a flamethrower. Begins to fire at the Waddle Dees.- Fury!--Hero Forever 20:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Fire! Waddle Dees fire out water bullets I knew you'd do something like that! So I loaded the bullets with water! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -The two sets of bullets collide, letting off a huge cloud of steam- I...can't see anything.--Hero Forever 20:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Strange. I can't either. Where am I? "Right here!" The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Hero Forever unleashes a burst of fire shooting out in all directions, trying to hit FallenAngel- Where are you?!--Hero Forever 20:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't know either. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Can't you use your wind power to clear the air? We're both getting nowhere with this.--Hero Forever 20:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wind is the only element I don't control sad to say. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, then, we'll just have to wait for the steam to clear. -Waits---Hero Forever 20:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Gwonam Clear the smoke Gwonam! "Squadalah! We're off!" Alright the smoke is gone now lets battle. Weird summon I know but effective yes. a black hole that engulfs the walls of the arena Basically a strong attack will be the end of this battle not nessasarily the end of us. By the way this isn't a seperate attack. out his Dinner Blaster Three different refences in one move. A new record! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ...Okay. -Fires the flamethrower at FallenAngel---Hero Forever 20:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well are you hungry cause this thing packs a punch! burgers out of the Dinner Blaster. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ?????? -The fire collides with the burgers, burning them to ashes- Wow, now that's a ridiculous waste of food...--Hero Forever 20:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I must've gotten a defective one because those would usually hit the target no matter what. the Dinner Blaster aside Now lets battle again! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Puts the flamethrowers away and shoots a ray of flames at FallenAngel from her hand- Burn, villain!--Hero Forever 20:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) his body in a veil of water Try to hurt me like this! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Continues shooting flames at the veil of water until the water boils- I have been summoned to protect the weak from all of you villains! You pose a great threat to me, since you know my weakness. For the sake of the mission, you must be destroyed!--Hero Forever 20:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well I will not allow for my sister to become alone so you must lose! I don't want to kill you though... the boiling water to power up Hero. This is it! Our final battle as it seems so far. Lets make it one to remember! then reappears behind Hero then kicks Hero upward The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Hols gernade and runs at hero* *kills himself*'R to the' P to theWyb. Shy Guys need your help! Well well. New bait! Hello Wyb! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Shoots fire down at FallenAngel- I won't lose!--Hero Forever 21:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well lets see here! I see you going into the black hole soon! You may have great stamina but it won't last. Valerie towards a black holed wall Try to get out of this! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Shoots a full fire wave at the black hole, propelling herself away from it, towards FallenAngel- Here I come!--Hero Forever 21:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well then! Time for demon guy to get partially summoned. I can summon him but partially. It's only when someone I need to protect is hurt in any way that I get full power. But I doubt I'll be able to defeat you will partial power... But I'll try! dog ears and his eyes turn red The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Shoots a fire wave at FallenAngel- There's a jail cell in Pyrite Town with your name on it! (Yes, from Pokemon Colosseum)--Hero Forever 21:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys! My brother has to do some stuff right now so I'll battle you in his stead! I am Legend...ary!!! 21:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) and gains Hero's eyes Now I have your powers. Hee hee hee. :3 a fire sword I am Legend...ary!!! 21:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) What's the matter? You don't want to fight someone who's more than a match for her brother? Or do you not want to fight yourself? What is it? Would you prefer that your battle be between my weak brother? I am Legend...ary!!! 21:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No. I can't hurt FallenAngel's sister. -Powers down and disappears---Hero Forever 21:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Aw. I wanted to battle too... =( I am Legend...ary!!! 21:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) HAHA*rpwyb comes back to life**kills hero while he is powered down*yay i win'R to the' P to theWyb. Shy Guys need your help! Um Hero is a woman Wyb. I am Legend...ary!!! 21:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) And you know the weird thing is that Angel even though he never met her had a bit of a crush on her back on Villains wiki. He finally accepted though that he could never get her so he moved on. I am Legend...ary!!! 21:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :XD Oh Angel... So anyone up for some fighting...? *incerrates crys with fire bomb*'R to the' P to theWyb. Shy Guys need your help! :NOM! *Eats the fire and gets stronger* :*Uses Teleport to arrive at the stadium* :*mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 01:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) arrives & prepares to dominate! :*I, Username1907, am the greatest of light & dark warriors!!!(--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 23:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC)) Basic Arena battle #2 Well I've arrived even though I haven't really heard from user yet... I guess I can nap while I'm waiting. then falls asleep The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wake UP, you're on my bomb. *teleports Angel onto the other side of the stadium*-- up Where the hell is he?! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) twitch a little Don't keep me waiting! Dammit!!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, he is dead after being eatan alive by a hipo at the zoo after i accdintly thre him in bored'R to the' P to theWyb. Alright then you fight me! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Btw I have that final boss music on for no reason. It seems to make battles seem more exciting although nothings happening right now... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *A flash of bright light appears* *Starman125 teleports to the battle* That's similar to what a user on the villains wiki named Deathwalker13000 does when he enters a battle. Oh well. Hyah! foward at lightning fast speed and stabs Starman with claws The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *uses needle cannon* Whos Deathwalker13000? and no i'm not a sockpuppet. I know you're not a sockpuppet I'm just pointing out the similarities. And he was another friend of mine named Edwin. away the needles while creating a backlash that hits starman The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hmm.... *summons army of Awesome Smilies and Rolling Barrel Guys* Charge! *Uses Lifeup Epsilon on himself* for them to come closer then whenn they do slashes them Nothing breaks these claws! Not even the hardest material ever. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) What about Lazers'R to the' P to theWyb. OMG ANVIL! *Starman125 gets out of the way just in time* Nope! In fact these things can slash through anything even stuff that seems unslashable. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :*smoke appears* MWAHAHAHAHA! *Gamefreak75 emerges from smoke* Cough! Wheeze! Hack!-- HaHAa now i will makes myself big by eating lots of PIE. *gets so fat he can't move*'R to the' P to theWyb. :Mmm...*steals a pie from Wyb*-- :brb DINNER *Uses PSI Shield Omega protecting him and his teammates* BRB DinnerTime. *puts up bomb shelter*-- a hole in Wyb cuasing him to deflate Now really fight me! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Throws a plunger at Game.DAAAAAAAAA'R to the' P to theWyb. uses a Toilet and shoots it out of a bazzoka!R to the P to theWyb. Hey!! I'm the real opponent! Fight me! Wyb with his foot then pulls out a hammer Falcon!!! power up. Like I need to do that! SPAGHETTI!!!! flies across the arena and smacks into a wall The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Fine! you leave me no choice.( that and i forgot me and game and umb were supposed to be on a team) *walks up and slaps angel* *runs and turns into a dragon*'R to the' P to theWyb. OMG DINNER BLASTER! *Starman125 dodges as DINNER is being shot everywhere in the stadium* Oh wait, DINNER BADGE! *equips badge,DINNER is deflected* Lol g2g. Tommorrow I'll fight because apparently I have'to go to bed right now. Yello Goodbye!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *shoves DINNER in angel's face'R to the P to theWyb. :Grr. *transforms plunger into blazing sword* You must DIE.-- Holy crap. have you seen the youtube video " Owls" R to the P to theWyb. *trying to imitate dramatic tune of drama prarie dog cause its lolz* thats from something else Well, guess there's no one here, so, G2G *uses PSI Shield Omega* <_> *spontaneously combusts*-- THIS IS... SPARTA!!! Hyahh!!! his claws in front of him The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 13:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm here!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) So am I! at Starman The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *Creates dark sword* *Dark sword clashes with claws* Heh, heh... just wait. They'll break this sword. And there it is. the dark sword with his claws which then hit Starman The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Wait.....OMG! Its raining Gordos! *Gordos pelt both Starman and Fallen* the gordos with his claws then rearranges the molecules of the slashed up pieces to create a real chocolate chip cookie Down the hatch. I've got a sweet tooth. So yeah. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *uses Dark Roulette* *Roulette lands on.......Claws!* Even if its bad or good for my claws I'm good with everything else! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) brb, schoolwork -_- Ok, I'm back. So anyway, I got dark claws! *looks around to see no ones here* :( *Goes mad with rage and slashes everything in the stadium* Enough you dipshit!! Can't you see you're hurting my pet? Now you shall experience my rage. LOL Demon demon form. gets altered in an echoey way I shall kill you!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) O RLY?!!?! *Uses PSI Shield OVER 9000!!* *something drops a WTF Bomb into the stadium* WTF BOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!! *PSI Shield OVER 9000!! protects from the explosion* his claws to slash the shield exposing him to the blast There is no escape! If I die (which won't happen) then I'm taking you with me!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Well I still have dark claws so, *dark claws clash with fallen's claws* Username1907 poisons the fallen angel & starman, also startling the crowd!--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 02:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Huh...*wakes up with a black eye and realizes his money has been jacked* DAMN! *spontaneously combusts*-- *Starman125 uses Healing Beta on himself, curing Poison ailment* activates a special ability which eliminates the poison and inflicts it upon the person who put it in him in the first place Hah! Impressed? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Username1907 slashes gamefreak for using profanity! --mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 22:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't recommend moving much. In fact that last move I did was actually my ability disable move. Not only was it a mirror move but by returning the ailment at you I disabled any chances you might've had at getting rid of the poison. Mwahahaha!!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Username1907 eats an apple pie. All negative stats have been deleted.--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 22:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Random event alert!!! Acid rain will now start pouring in the coloseum!!! his claws to absorb the rain's damaging effect and then slashes User with it causing him to get severely burned and destroy any items he had Try something now!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Stupid noob! Username1907's armor protected him! *Starman125 pulls out an Anti-Acid Umbrella, protecting him from the acid rain* Username1907 runs in circles for no reason!--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 18:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) WHO'S THE NOOB?! his banhammer out The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Banhammers. When just plain ol' banning just won't do. These are reserved for the best of the best and apparently I am... the BEST!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!! Well... along with King Dedede and Gamefreak anyways... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) EEK!!! Username1907 summons his final smash: S.W.A.T.. The field is nearly desrtoyed! Join me Link! And I shall make your face the greatest in Koridai! Or else you will DIE!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *Ganon appears and says "you must face your face!"* Me: WTF? Hello. Don't mind me. I'm just watching. I don't want to fight since I'm a bit of a pacifist. AntiGuyroxsomuch 22:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Take this!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC)X is coming..... 11:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Well what about this?! = Basic Arena Battle #3 = Who wants a piece o' me?X is coming..... 11:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! So... let's go! You'll get to go against the creator of this site! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) My first character I'll go with... Angel get in here!!! Angel: Alright! A battle! I'll get warmed up(did quick train)your turnThe Shadow Arises! 23:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Angel: I've been informed of the rules we're gonna use for this fight! If there is more than one character that is used by a certain user... whatever that means... then they will have the option of tagging out! Like so! TAG OUT! younger twin sister Legend takes Angel's place as he warps out of the arena and into the stands around the field Legend: TAG OUT!! takes Legend's place as the same thing happens again Angel: Like that! But you are only to do so when you apparently don't see yourself having an advantage or something? I don't know... I'm only going by what this note from the sky says! Alright! Let's do this! spins the air around him to make a fire sword for himself Let's do this!(uses random)sobs out the sword's flame!The Shadow Arises! 01:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) (Hey! Typing in your signature and stuff is gonna make it go slow in the future just for future reference) adds the element of ice to his sword by spinning the air around it. He then swings his sword freezing a portion of X's body Angel: Better watch that I don't smash that into pieces! maliciously X uses Emo Control and throws a tantrum!Melts the Ice Sword and the part of his body that was covered in Ice! (Transforms to Beast *****!) I use Ray! turns into his demon form in which he gains a pair of black dog ears as well as red eyes. After this transformation he then disappears. He then reappears in the sky above Beast ***** and summons about 1000 clones of himself. After he does this he then starts charging up a bluish beam. One of the clones then spins the air around him and makes himself a plasma sword. He then tries to stab Beast ***** with the sword The ray hits Angel when it was multiplying and turned it back to normal Angel: Alright! The beam finished early! GIGA.... HELLL BEAM!!!! fires off a gigantic blue beam that can't be dodged, reflected, absorbed, or destroyed that manages to pierce Beast ***** and destroy the land mass he was standing on. Angel then falls from the cloud he was resting on Angel: I need to rest! That took a lot more out of me than it normally does! TAG OUT! Waddle Dee with a gaping scar on its right side and a blood-stained machete in its left hand tags Angel and takes his place Malloy: He-hey there! Nice to meet ya fellow battler! Name's Malloy Quintus! But just call me Malloy.. anyways... Hyah! machete gains a dark aura that surrounds the blood-covered weapon Easily survives dark blast and switches to Anime J****. Go Adventure Time's Finn! Finn and Malloy battle out with righteousness and darkness Malloy: Keheh! You think you can win? I'm a final boss man! his machete making a wave of dark aura pour out of it You might be stretchy I'll give you that but! you're no match for a ball-like creature! toward Finn and attempts to behead him. While doing this he pulls out a revolver Finally I have some use for this thing! fires off a bullet composed of darkness from the barrel of the gun Finn gets evaporated. He was weak anyway, just a human boy. Go Kirby! Kirby swallows Malloy down and becomes Malloy Kirby! (Malloy can't be swallowed... why do you think he's a final boss!!?) climbs out of Kirby's stomach YOU!!!! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO KILL YOU! his machete at Kirby J**** gives Kirby the ability Galaxia in courtesy of Meta Knight and Destroys Mallow aura around Malloy's machete protects him from the full brunt of this Malloy: You really think that's gonna work? I've been waiting 18 years for this moment! Keheh! puts away his revolver and then pulls out a blood-stained scythe emanating with pure evil power Prepare yourself! It's time to fight! Kirby swallows a special gem made by J**** and becomes 3-Star Galaxia U.F.O! (Oh I forgot to tell you... Since you requested this arena and I didn't... you have the choice of activating a random event that is not controlled by any of our fighters like making a natural disaster occur... or maybe you want to fill the area with a noxious gas for a few turns... It's your pick!) Malloy: Let's go! his machete around and then pulls out a blue sword with an image of Kirby's face crossed out on the hilt I hand-forged this baby myself! ENGUARDE! towards Kirby with a speed not normally seen in Waddle Dees which causes the area around the Colosseum to be engulfed in flames (I know I'm just waiting till I'm at a short road) Kirby uses one of the stars and turns the sand into quicksand which traps Malloy. Then Kirby goes into the sky and uses a super powerful satellite ray that explodes the area Malloy was at. Malloy survives with just a few scratches. The Dark Matter trapped within his own machete saves him at the last second from both the quicksand and the attack. He then pulls out a mace that he slams onto the ground breaking up the sand particles and turning them into a dust storm that sweeps up Kirby with enough force that rivals that of Galacta Knight's Mach Tornado attack. This then knocks Kirby unconscious Malloy: Get up! Or I'll slice you in half! KEHEHEH! The dust storm couldn't reach Kirby which uses Galaxia to create a giant star tornado and knocks Malloy unconcious J**** helps Kirby in the fight by giving him invinceble candy. kirby can eat it however Malloy snatches it up. He then pulls out nine others identical to the one he snatched. He then juggles them all while mixing them up at the same time. Once Kirby realized what happened Malloy stops juggling Malloy: Alright then kirby... I have in my hand ten pieces of Invincibility Candy... but only one of them is a true piece of the stuff! You have the choice of only being able to pick one of them... make it a wise one! Kirby ten pieces of Invincibility candy that all shimmer and glow as well as looking like the stuff too 3....2.....1.... Boom! The Invinceble candy explodes in Malloy's face as it was actually a bob-omb.Kirby then beams a magic-star ray at Malloy! Well then... the rest of the candy upward and then destroys them with a single slash from his machete. He then makes the aura around his machete grab kirby in order to make the attack hit him instead Say... has that always been there? at a suspicious looking cloud in the sky Angel: Why no... I don't think it has! I think I know where this cloud came from though! Malloy: I think I've got a clue as to who it is too! If that's the case... then tell Mark I'm not switching! Who's Mark? Anyway Kirby gains HP form the return ray and shoots God Ray at the suspicious cloud, a he thought it was Kracko. menacing laugh fills the colliseum air. Afterwards a shadowy, human-like figure is seen in the stands of the colliseum. Said dark figure then jumps from the stands and then lands on the ground of the arena. The figure has yellow cat ears as well as a yellow tail and sharp claws that are all soaked in blood. The figure then grins showing off bloodstained teeth. The figure then laughs again in a manner similar to the Joker from the Dark Knight Meheheh! Hello there! My name is Markus A. Trivian! But! You can just call me Mark! Well actually... you won't be alive much longer for it to really matter! Heh heh! I'm a bloodthirsty killer... got it? his left hand to make the lightning from the overhead cloud stike his hand. Afterwards a dark aura starts to eminate from his hand Huh? Malloy and then growls YOU!!!! Malloy: Hello Mark.... Do I need to teach you a lesson again? fake Kirby evaporated due to tiredness and J**** watched the fight for a while Mark: J**** and walks up to him Well hello there! I'm gonna kill you now.. okay? aura around his left paw grows even more intense as he says this. He also develops a vicious smile "Dude don't you have a score to settle with Malloy? Mark: I don't fight those who I know for a fact can overpower me! You think you can take him on... you're only kidding yourself! I learned that the hard way... But! I did get a hit on him! at Malloy's long curved scar near the right side of his face Well I'd like to overpower you to get to him and our battle again so...turned to X:Master of Darkness"You go first" Mark: Listen here! You see the clouds above you? I control not only aura but also the lightning within them! Heh heh! his right paw which makes a bolt of blue lightning strike X (BTW... why can't you uncensor the names?) X:Weak dude. Just weak.emits the darkness in the world and unleashes it's strength at Mark(Super Powerful). Mark: Do you not realise that I am a dark entity myself? [Simply absorbs the blast with his aura acting as a shield Didn't even harm me! You must realise that even though I'm weaker than Malloy... that I am stronger than Angel! wickedly to slice J**** with his dark aura consumed hand which poisons J**** in the process X gets insanely healed."I am darkness itself. and as it looks like you have a dark absorbing aura. So we can not harm each other. You need to swap with someone good so that way we can get somewhere." (BTW, that's my name,James. I just don't want to get my whole life out on the internet. And can I upload a photo?) (I would think that you can upload one... oh! Are you trying to ask me how to do that? I don't fully know that either...) Mark: I hate to say it but! I couldn't agree more! TAG OUT!!! own aura surrounds him making him disappear and then reappear in the stands. Legend who helped demonstrate the tag out mechanism jumps down from atop a cloud and then onto the field... unfortunately she lands face first Legend: Ow?! That didn't feel good... Ah well! 8D off her injury and then goes into an awkward battle stance which she then falls over from doing so. She gets back up and decides to just dance I am your next battler! My name is Legend although.. I think we already met? 8D You just remkember that I'm both invincible and invulnerabe while I dance! I might seem like an airhead which I know I am but at least I can fight! And I'm out to prove that to big brother! over at Angel X:"We're not going anywhere with you either! I can create a shield of Dark Ashes when you stiop dancing but like that would happen because you know I'm more powerful than you! So if we can't do anything with you people I guess we have a tie, and just when I came out too! Here's Kinda what I look like by the way: 02:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) (Actually... Legend's an interesting case as she's got god like powers... but doesn't know it! She's kinda like Haruhi Suzimiya in a sense... She activates different powers when she dances) blue sphere lifts X up and then gives him a first degree burn. After that it slams him to the ground X:Hah! That cannot harm me!Fire is just a type of darkness and I can smoothen blows thanks to Y!in the stand a girl with a star Y in her forehead Legend: Huh? 8D dancing and then makes a pair of electrical pompoms as well as making her clothes turn into a cheerleader outfit with hazel and yellow colors(these representing Angel and Legend's eye colors respectively) She then performs a cheer that makes the sky around them turn dark in color(This is her own powers btw...) after which a bolt of icy electricity goes down and freezes the entire arena the disaster lightning falls from the sky and shatters the ice! performs another cheer that makes a bolt of light stike the arena making it unnaturally bright despite the dark sky(You used your chance! Now... you have to keep going!) X turns the arena to complete darkness makind Legend unable to see then she trips which leaves him vunrable. The monster in X's head then spits dark matter from it's mouth at Legend. manages to get back up and then makes a fiery baton which acts as a mini shield for her shielding her against the hit Legend: Tag out! disappears into the stands and is then replaced by a beautiful woman with long blue hair, a white t-shirt, blue shorts and beady eyes ???: Hello there! My name is Shima! Shima: Now let's fight! out a golden kunai knife that she then throws onto the ground. The second it hits the ground the darkness is immediately dispelled. She then puls the knife out of the ground and then puts it in front of her as if she is in a blocking stance. A small gray figure that seems to resemble a turtle is seen peeking out from her hair. The figure then barks at X revealing it is actually a dog. Shima then performs a few ninja signs and then summons a humongous ice dragon which then attempts to swallow up X X:AWESOME! Finally a time to go beast!{TRANSFORM!....Dark Balance Dragon!} Dragon blasted a dark strike at the Ice dragon causing it to die as if it was sucked in a black hole. Oh, and I'm more crazy with blood and violence in this stage. And there are more stages but no one has even gotten through X! You are DOOMED! Shima: Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! (And this is basically who you're going up against right now! --> http://thefallenangel407.deviantart.com/gallery/24973159#/d2py9zm if you wanted a better picture of her than what I painted...) out a huge assortment of weapons and throws them at X. She then summons a light dragon after performing a few more ninja signs. She then jumps on top of her new dragon and runs up to the head of it which she then prepares to throw another knife, this time it's just a normal one though Dark Dragon wipes away the weapons like a fly."I'm stronger than X, how do you plan for that to work?"Y then yells out:"Imposter! I'm the holy dragon!"Dark Dragon reverts to X and shows Shima her boyfriend!"If you take one more step he DIES!!"beast in X's head,named Armada, then drools on her boyfriend (P.s. I saw your pictures, Mallow doesn't have a scar!) (Actually... the long, curved thing around the right side of his face IS his scar!) Shima: Well... it appears that in between a rock and a hard place huh? Is what I would say if that were true!! ZACH! Show em your advantage!! he melts into a puddle of liquid soap effectively escaping the clutches of Dark Dragon Shima: Alright! Now.. Zach! Spin me aroun using your speed! Shima's Zach: You got it! around Shima at a speed that renders him basically invisible. Afterwards a tornado surrounds Shima all the while negative ions start to gather around the tornado. after a few minutes the tornado stops and then Shima performs a few more ninja signs and then summons an electric dragon that dwarves the other dragons in size. She then summons a water dragon, a fire dragn and the light dragon by the thunder dragon's side. she then fuses the four together to make to thunder dragon glow a rainbow hue Shima: Alright baby! Let's go!! dragon heads towards Y in an attempt to swallow him up all the while she runs all the way to the top of the dragon she made (Stay where we are! I'm X now.) Transforrm! Dark Balance Dragon!Dragon then does Shadow Crisis Destruction, which destroys all things other than him,Shima, and Zach (I'm dark dragon now) "You HAVE no advantage by the way. You people are just afraid of my power so you try to dodge my power! You should just give up! Shima: No advantage huh? Hmmm... Shima's Zach: Alright Shima! eyes turn from black to rainbow in color as he gains a pair of dog ears. The outline of a demonic beast is seen above him Well.. I have to go into my demon form! Shima: That's not what I meant you know! Shima's Zach: Well I'm still in this form! Shima: And I can still whup you in that form! ???: Shima! You two need to tag out! ???: We'll take your place! Shima: Alright! Zach and Shima: Tag out! warp to the stands and are then replaced by a short purple haired woman about three feet tall and a stick figure with eyebrows above his head Short woman: Hello there! My name is Iia! Stickfigure: And I'm Gerald! Iia: Now let's fight dear! So I hear you've been giving my servant Shima a hard time! Is this true? Dragon:"Wait, she was a servant? All so funnny! And duh, what do you think I am?" Iia: Well I don't tolerate people doing that to my Shima! And yes she is! That being because any threat I make I WILL go through with it! Even if it's a threat to kill someone! I may be cute and adorable but I'm stronger than her in every sense! But enough chatting! Hyup! up a fragment of broken ice the size of Shima and then hurls it at him making it catch fire as it does so I might not be able to make the fire blue like Shima can.. but I can still make it hurt a lot! And as I recall.. dragons are weak to ice right? The ice makes a kind of klink noise."No, that's only in Final Fantasy, but this isn't a fantasy, it's real. We dragon's skin is hard and cannot be easily penetrated to stuff like that.Now, your threat will be reversed.Shadow Crisis Destruction Target Blasssst!!!"to hit Gerald sends his shadow out towards Dark Dragon in a attempt to strangle him (Okay! Know this about Gerald and his shadow! Gerald in both his demon and regular form have the ability to regenerate almost instantly. Also... the shadow is Gerald's inner demon.. his shadow can't be destroyed but it CAN be countered provided you do it at the right time!) "Heh, you can't strangle me! Especially when you got hit with such a powerful move! now, to weaken Lia! Shadow Palm!"dark palm dashes at Lia with incredible speed Iia: My name is Iia! E-uh! But it's not like you'll get the chance to remember it! him before he can hit her, breaks every bone in his palm and then hurls him up into the air without breaking a sweat Gerald! Gerald: Got it! puts his hands on the ground having his shadow go in front of him. Iia then runs towards Gerald which the shadow then launches her upward towards him while spinning like a ball at the same time (The palm was a shadow, you can't touch it, and, Gerald was too injured to do attempt that, so Iia is hit too) "You're too injured to attack me with such a weak stragedy! So now, I will knock you into Gerald!what he said (BTW, how come you won't reply to my messages?) (Sorry about that! I'm not used to the new wiki look... so it's very easy to misplace messages) Iia: Hmm.. Well... I'm still strong enough to do... THIS!! onto the actual dark dragon and then attempts to break his back. She also attemps to tear off one of Dark Dragon's arms You do not want to see me angry.. of this I promise! (BTW! Imagine Hinata Hyuga from Naruto's voice when Iia speaks. That's right! I have different voices for each of my people) Gerald: I don't know about you guys.. but I'm getting out of here! TAG OUT!!! warps to the stands and is then replaced by someone who literally pops oup out of nowhere ???: Hey there! My name is Saun Packorita! Saun: I'm a golden Shy guy.. can't ya see? Anyways... I was watching you guys fight... I think I'd like to watch for a bit more.. so leave me out of this! out a pouch from his pocket forgetting to grab it ???: I'll fight! huaman being walks onto the field Besides! You have a bounty for your arrest! So make it eas on yourself and turn yourself Dark Dragon! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself i' am the man who shall claim the prise! They call me.. Ultimate! Iia: You're mighty confident for someone who's the weakest of us all! "Hah! You can't possibly think you can harm me! Not a scratch but look at you Iia! Thinking you can harm me! And as for Mr.Weakling, Dark Mighte!dark manas surround Ultimate and step close to him Ultimate: You look like you've been injured! Here! Iia a potion which fully heals her. He then makes a cloud above him turn into a sword I might be a weakling.. a mere mortal as you might call me.. but I'm an excellent bounty hunter! I always get my man! This started when I was bullied by Mark there! Well not bullied... he killed my family when I was around 6 years of age! The dark mana absorb the potion before it could reach Iia and the dark matter start tearing Ultimate's skin off and contaminate his body causing him to get out of control Iia: Not to worry Ultimate! Being a vampire who's able to not be killed by normal vampire means... I can endure a lot of attacks! Plus my small stature allows me to weave in and out of situations! Giggles You on the other hand.. I pity what's about to happen to you! Ultimate dies."Just you and me now! Plus,you're a vampire? Iia: Yes I am! See? off two tiny vampire teeth But as I said before.. I cannot be killed by the means that a normal vampire can be killed... thus why I'm standing here in the sun talking to you! I'm a genetically advanced vampire... "mmm, well any vampire is technally dark matter closed in a human so... yeah. How about we call this a draw, with us both being dark?" Iia: I guess that's alright! Tag out! Gerald: yeah... me too! they are both warped out into the stands after which two women take their place Hanni and Ayumi: Hey there! Category:Browse